


The Gift of a Friend (TMNT Fanfiction)

by Burn54557



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kidnapping, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burn54557/pseuds/Burn54557
Summary: Rosa is an eight-year-old kid dealing with fighting parents. She has no friends, and every time she tries to talk to their parents, they're fighting. One day she walks alone in the streets at night, where she meets Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie when they are kids. Years later, the friends remain close, but they learn that a true friend is not easy to find.Note: This fanfiction is derived from my Wattpad account, OceanEmily13. While I do not own the 2014 TMNT movie, this fanfiction belongs to me.
Relationships: OC & Donatello, OC & Leonardo, OC & Michelangelo, OC & Raphael, Raphael/OC
Kudos: 4





	The Gift of a Friend (TMNT Fanfiction)

I wandered around New York City late at night. My mom and dad are fighting again, so I snuck out of our apartment. I know they'll be worried when they find out their 8-year-old daughter is missing, but I'm tired of listening to them argue every day. What if they get a divorce? What will happen to me? I like it here in New York; I don't want to leave.

I was walking past a dark alley when I heard a noise. I walked closer and called out, "Hello? Is someone there?" 

I kept walking when I felt myself run into someone. I looked up to see a guy in black with a gun. "I-I'm so sorry, mister. I-" He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground, cutting off my apology and my air. He smirked, "Now what's a little girl like you doin' in'a place like dis?" A chill crawled up my spine, sending shivers of terror. I couldn't speak; all I could do was claw at his hand, trying to breathe. 

The scary man scoffed, "Well, if she won't speak, I guess she's broken; and broken things belong in the trash." He walked over to a sewer and opened the cover. I twisted and kicked the air to escape his grip, but it was no use as he dropped me and closed the cover.

Tears stung my eyes, as well as a nasty scrape covering my right knee. I blinked rapidly, adapting to the dark sewer pipe before looked around, wondering where to go. I slowly got up, wobbling from the pain in my bloody leg, and limped left, hoping it'd lead somewhere. I walked for what seemed like hours before seeing a light up ahead. I wobbled closer and saw it was a room. A dusty couch, fabric torn at each corner, sat in front of a large square platform. To the right of that laid a dining table close to the ground with cushions as chairs. Many tunnels were branching out from the enormous room with a ceiling higher than Rosa's apartment. I stepped forward, but unfortunately, gravity exists, and I fall two feet to the hard floor below. I groaned as I looked up to see I had fallen from the hole of the pipe.

Numerous footsteps rush towards me until they stopped. Four turtle kids my age stood above me, peering down at me. I gasped and tried to get up but ended up falling on my butt while clutching my injured knee. Then a giant rat as tall as my dad emerged from the crowd of turtles. 

The rat kneeled to my level and asked, "Are you alright young one?" 

Wide eyes gawk at the man...er...creature as I gulped before shaking my head. "N-No. My knee hurts really badly. He nodded before looking at the turtle with the glasses. "Donatello. Fetch the first aid kit, please. I will take her to the table."

The rat scooped me in his arms and carried me to the shallow dining table. He cleaned and bandaged my knee while I sat quietly. After a while, I finally asked, "Who are you guys?" The rat offered a gentle smile before saying, "I'm Splinter, and these are my sons, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo. We are mutants from a lab, but now we are here. Tell me, how did you find this place? And what is your name?" 

I glanced at the turtles who were looking at me with saucer eyes like they'd never seen a human before. "My name is Rosa. I was walking by myself on the streets because my mommy and daddy were fighting again. I walked down an alley where this guy in all black with a gun picked me up and threw me into the sewer. I landed on my knee, and I just walked in a direction that led me to this place. I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands, guilty for barging into their home. I was suddenly hugged by one of the turtles, and I looked to see it was Michelangelo.

I sat stunned before I hugged him back. Leonardo came up and asked, "We're sorry for what happened, but how are you not shocked by four mutant turtles and a human-sized rat in front of you?"

"Who says I wasn't?" The turtle paused, not expecting that response. I shrugged, "But, just cause I was shocked doesn't mean I'm scared of you. That would be mean, and I don't like being mean." 

Master Splinter finished patching up my knee, and I jumped off the table. I looked at my watch to see it was 10:50! My parents must be worried about me! I started to panic. 

"What's wrong?" Raphael said. 

"It's 10:50! My parents will definitely know I'm gone now. And I don't want to go out in the dark alone," I wrapped my arms around my stomach while chewing my lip. Master Splinter pats my shoulder, "I will take you. You four stay here. Don't go above ground." After warning his sons, he turned to me and pleaded, "Rosa, promise us you will not tell anyone about what you saw today."

My brown eyes flickered between the turtles and Splinter before I nodded, "I promise not to tell anyone as long as I can come back. I want to visit my new friends." All of the turtles smiled, but Raph only offered a small smirk. Splinter agreed, "Of course. Now, how about we get you home?" He lifted me onto his back and ran through the sewers. When he got above ground, he ran through the shadows as I gave directions.

We finally reached the alleyway near my house, where police lights flickered by the curb. I slid off his back and smiled, "Bye, Master Splinter! I'll come back soon, once I'm not in trouble anymore." He chuckled and smiled back, "Goodbye, Rosa. See you soon." He scurried away, disappearing into the shadows. I walked around the apartment complex and entered the front door, where I got grounded for 3 weeks.


End file.
